


Axel Sun

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[imported from Tumblr circa 2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel Sun

“We’re gonna rattle this ghost tooown…”

Axel snorted, digging his toes into Owen’s ankle. They were laying on the only whole couch in the hideout, listening to a CD Owen had picked up somewhere. “I said I’d listen to your stupid hipster music, I never said I’d listen to you sing it." 

In retaliation for his poor abused ankle, the taller man wrapped his arms tighter around the lithe blonde on top of him, crooning to him in the scratchiest voice he could muster. "Oh Aaaaaxel suuuuun, ohhh Aaaaaaxel suuuuuuuuun.” Axel thrust the palms of his hands into Owen’s armpits, squeezing at the skin and yanking at the coarse hair he found there. “You’re suuuuch a diiiiiiiick.”

A cough caused them both to look up. Len stood next to the TV, a beer in hand, usual sour expression firmly in place. “Beat it, I wanna watch House." 

Axel opened his mouth to argue. In seconds, Owen had maneuvered the youngest Rogue over his shoulder and was moving out of the room. "Hey! You forgot your stupid hipster CD.” Owen grinned.

“What, did you wanna finish listening to it?” Axel drummed his hands on his boyfriend’s ass.

“It’s lame, but it’s easily ignored, which makes for good sex buffer music.” The teen yelped as he was suddenly dropped onto his feet. “The hell?!” Owen crowded into his space, bullying him back against the closest wall.

“Go to your room, Axel. I’m gonna go get my CD. Don’t, don’t be wearing this when I get back.” He plucked at Axel’s outer shirt, and the other grinned.

“Hurry the fuck up, man!” He shouted as Owen dashed back to the room they’d just left, then made a beeline for the glorified walk-in closet he’d claimed as his own space. Heh, they’d be rattling this ghost town, alright. Rattling it alllll night long.


End file.
